User talk:Gelsadra
Perfect Amulet The Perfect Amulet article would be the best place to put information specific to Dante's amulet. We already have a lot there but you're right, some of its appearances in the media are missing. -- Anobi (talk) 01:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Sure I'll go sort things out.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Replying to replies When you're replying to a reply on a blog, please click "Reply" on the initial comment that sparked the discussion. Clicking "Post Comment" repeatedly starts a new comment thread each time, and can make it difficult to follow an evolving conversation. Thanks! -- Anobi (talk) 23:33, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Sorry!Gelsadra (talk) 23:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hey, I just started a Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki(another one) and I am looking for admins and I was wondering if you cwould like to be one. Sorry , friend! While I'm delighted for your invitation, I have to decline it, since I'm an idiot when it comes to edit or making pages. But thank you anyway! And good luck!Gelsadra (talk) 19:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :You are still welcome to come and contribute. The Fanon Wiki is less concerned with coding and layout than this one. You can write your whole article in Visual Mode! No coding skills required! -- Anobi (talk) 01:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Help us please Glad you caught our thing! I'm wondering If you can expand of when Eva died and how old Dante was when that happened. Was it mentioned in the novel? If it was, tell me the page number, the book it's in, and maybe even take a picture of it and post it on the wikia to verify the information. Or let us know that it's false. If you happen to also have the Devil May Cry 4 Deadly Fortune, could you word out it's Afterword (the ending of the book that explains why it's made) and take a picture of that too as well as a translation? If you can do either of these things, that would be SO HELPFUL! --JayAaerow {talk} 11:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) At this very moment I'll give you this: The amulet was given to Dante at his 8th anniversary( If I remember well this is said in DMC1) DMC1 novel says Eva died a short time after this offer, so the boys were 8 years old when she died.Then again you have Trish saying Dante lost his family twenty years ago; DMC3 manga says the last time Vergil and Dante had seen each other was 10 years ago, Word of God confirms Dante is 19 years old in DMC3 and manga happened 1 year before.So a lot of things seem to confirm the popular assumption. But since I have to work now, later I'll elaborate it for you. I've not a physical copy of DMC4 novel, but I guess I can help you out on this.There is an acquaintance of mine who has that. It was me who brought Trinity of Fates and other lost media and information, in the past, so I'm pleased this information can be finally helpful.Gelsadra (talk) 12:22, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well, that's my problem. I'll relook into DMC1 again but specifically the eighth birthday? I'm trying to find where that was said. I was told DMC Volume 1 and now the game. I'm trying to confirm info here. I'm not wanting popular assumption. There's also that right there, too. People said word of god says it but I'm not finding it currently. I found Dante's age confirmed by word of god in DMC1 but it's strangely not because of the novels. --JayAaerow {talk} 19:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC)